The curious case of kyle valenti
by RoswellNM42
Summary: Again sorry for any mistakes, they are all my own. Didnt know what to call this so went for the first title to come to mind. Takes place after season 1, story in which kyle valenti comes out to everyone he knows and aventually finally admits to why he was the way he was to Alex in high school.
1. Chapter 1

It's been months of going over to Alex's place, occasionally bumping into the other man when he goes on his weekly visits to see Rosa. Who's currently staying in the bunker underneath Alex's cabin. He wishes he could see her more, but more than once a week would be too suspicious. After all, they didn't want anyone finding out they where keeping a teenage girl, that really should be a ten year old rotting corpse in the ground, hidden.

There was only so many reasons why Kyle valenti would be going over to see Alex Manes. People where starting to talk already. And Kyle would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. Those same feelings from high school bubbling up to the surface again. They both make small talk but never quite have a full conversation. There small talk mostly consist of Alex asking how Liz and Michael's work to bring back Max from the dead is going.

"How's the cover story going?"

Alex asks him, giving Kyle a small smile as he picks up his keys from the table.

"Yeah, it's going good, I think mum buys the whole, Max is on vacation seeing the world story."

Kyle smiles back at him. That was the story they had told everyone, including the sheriff, Kyles' mum. After what Max had done, Kyle wanted to be the first to shake his hand and tell him how grateful and thankful he was for bringing Rosa back to him, even if that wasn't the reason he did it. For giving them a second chance at being a proper family, this time round. Without the lies and the secret love child part, that came along with it all.

"Any breakthrough?"

Alex enquires and Kyle can't help but look the other man over, from toe to head, he really did look good in his army uniform. And all Kyle wanted to do was get him out of those clothes, strip him naked, until Alex was underneath him, making soft noises and begging Kyle to move. Not that he would ever admit to it.

"No. Nothing yet."

Kyle replies, clearing his throat as Alex completes his look by putting on his army hat. And Kyle knows he's got a visible thrown plastered on his own face, but he couldn't stop it from naturally forming on his face, even if he tried. Because friends didn't have these sort of thoughts about one another.

"How's Liz doing?"

Alex asks, with concern for his other friend now. It's the fourth time she's gone down to the cave to see him, this week. Kyle informs him. Worry in his own voice too for Liz. Nothing they had tried was working. Her and Michael had been trying to work on some way to bring back Max. Who had been placed in his pod in stasis, hoping that they both could come up with something to help him, like they had done once before for Isobel. But nothing had worked so far, and Liz was just throwing herself into work, like she always did as her coping mechanism.

"Well, I better get going. Don't want to be late."

Alex says, walking towards the door as he rubs a hand down his leg, was it bothering him, his leg. Kyle thinks to himself.

"Don't forget to lock up"

The airman says, taking one last look around the room and at Alex before the door behind him closes. When Alex leaves, Kyle decides to go down the stairs leading into the bunker where Rosa was, thinking maybe he wouldn't have to think about Alex Manes for a little while. Lately Alex seemed to be on his mind, no matter what Kyle tried to do. Except this wouldn't be the case today, because Rosa wouldn't let it be so. When he gets downstairs, and not for the first time, he regrets telling Rosa how he feels about Alex manes.

-x-

If only Alex had taken his crutch with him, he wouldn't have come back into the cabin and overheard what sounded like Kyle's voice. But his leg had been hurting him recently and going back for his crutch seemed like a good idea. Alex can't quite believe what's being said, his brain tells him it couldn't possibly be Kyle Valenti talking, the airman thinks. But yet it sounds like Kyle. At first he thinks maybe Rosa has a crush on him. He hasn't exactly told rose he's gay, yet, but he's sure she knows anyway. She was the sort of person who always knew things before anyone else did, especially in high school.

"Oh Alex manes! I love you! I wanna do you fifty different ways under the sun! You make me so hard..."

"Rosa!"

Kyle's voice can be heard, warning her now.

"Cut it out, he can come back in, you know."

The hatch to the bunker was open, always was, now that Rosa was staying there, it would get far too hot to keep it closed. Rosa only really coming up for food or to keep Alex company when she got bored of being by herself.

"Oh please, you my friend need to tell him how you really feel."

She says, and Kyle knows she's right, but at the same time, remembers again that she was after all brought back from when she was still just a teenager. Unfortunately adult life didn't work that way. There was things you didn't say, if you didn't want thing to change. And he didn't want his friendship with Alex to change. They had only just started talking again. Kyle looks down at the ground, at that.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't even now where to start..."

He trails off and then quickly comes back with a tone that's one of amusement, a little lighter than before, but still none the less true.

"Oh by the way, Manes. You see in high school, when I was a complete dick to you, it's because all I wanted to do was bend you over and do you up against your locker, and guess what? I still do!"

He finishes off by letting out a breath he didn't even know he was keeping in. Alex carefully looks down at the bunker, so not to be seen by them. He can see Kyle sat on Rosa's bed, shaking his head now, from side to side as he chuckles a little, still looking down. Rosa stands in front of him, her expression going from a smile to a serious one now. As she takes a seat next to her half brother, and a supportive hand goes to Kyle's shoulder.

"Hey, you never know, he might wanna bend you over, and do you instead!"

She laughs looking at him, and Kyle let's out a laugh too, one of those, deep in your belly serious, nervous laughs, because he was talking to his half sister about this after all, and to say it was weird was an understatement. He hadn't even properly processed the half sister part, let alone the liking, Alex Manes part. But it seemed that lately, the only person he could talk to was Rosa, especially about something no one knew about. With Liz going through what she was going through, with trying to bring Max back, and not really having anyone else he could talk to, about this, he was thankful for Rosa. His half sister gives him a smile now and the mood is light again, as they move onto the next topic of the day


	2. Chapter 2

It's late, pitch black outside through the windows, Alex is in his bedroom. He's woken up by a loud banging against the wood of the cabin front door. He's up and out of bed quickly getting his prosthetics on before he's walking towards the door, but his leg wont let him move much faster than what he's already moving. There's another loud noise coming from the front door. And the nocking seems urgent, like who ever it is, is going to brake down the door if Alex doesn't let them in.

"Just a minute."

His voice shouts back, loud enough so that whomever it is can know he's on his way to letting them in. The noise stops. When he opens the door, to say he's confused isn't enough. There is a Kyle Valenti at his door.

"Valenti, l ...",

Alex goes to say, but he hasn't got much time to say anything else or process anything else before Kyle is barging in, coming so fast at him, he nearly falls back. Kyle's grabbing the back of his head and crushing there lips together, and Alex knows this feeling all too well. The feeling of needing to be close, putting everything unsaid into a kiss. It's how he had felt when he'd gone to see Michael at his caravan, when they had slept together for the first time, after ten years. There was so much said that day, without words, and just like this now. A thought crosses his mind. Why does he always go for guys that are much better at talking with there lips and mouths, than words.

It's not long before they make it into Alex's room, nearly stumbling a few times, but the need to be close, lips on lips, is far more important than if they fall over at this point. Before he knows it, he's got Kyle pinned up against his closed wooden bedroom door. Thankful that they close the hatch to the bunker underneath at night, where Rosa was no doubt fast asleep in her bed. And Alex sure is happy that the bunker is sound proof, there's no way Rosa is going to hear them upstairs. Kyles is pushed up against the wooden white bedroom door frame, again.

"You got it wrong, if anyone is going to bend anyone over, its going to be me"

Alex says, with way too much lust in his voice. He's never Heard himself sound like this before, not even with Guerin. He doesn't even wait a minute, before his hands work fast to get Kyle Jean's off and his own PJ trousers off, which he usually slept in, he undoes the string of the black striped trouser before he moves back to Kyle. Only moving away again, just long enough to grab the lube and condom off of the chest of draws on the side, by the bedroom door. Immediately he wants to be back there. Pressed up against Kyle. He pulls the other mans underwear down and before he knows it, he's pushing into Kyle, and all he wants to do, all he can even think about, in that second, is how he wants to move so badly. The only thing making the blood rush down south even more, from being inside Kyle - is the noise Kyle let's out when he pushes in. Kyle's hands going back to grab hold of Alex hips and urgently pushing them even closer together. Fuck Kyle breathes out, face flushed pink and a combination of moans and deep breathing as Alex moves for the first time.

-x-

Alex's breathing is deep and heavy as he quickly sits up in bed, and there has been way too much of this lately, he tells himself. What was he, a fucken teenager all over again. How many dreams was he going to have to wake up to, of Kyle fucken Valenti before he finally did something about it. And confronted the other man. It's not like he didn't know the other man wanted him. What was he waiting for. He took too long taking what he wanted with Michael, was he really going to do the same with Kyle. He thinks to himself mentally. Wasn't he done with waiting to get what he wanted, promised himself with his next relationship he wasn't going to wait as long as he did with Michael. Relationship he thinks to himself, and gives a little laugh at that. He's got to talk to Kyle first before that could happen. He just hoped it wasn't going to take another ten years again.

-x-

Its early in the morning when he goes to the wild pony. As expected the bar is void of any life, apart from Maria, who was behind the bar.

"Hey girl",

Alex says as he takes a seat at the bar.

"Can I get you a beer?"

Maria smiles, looking him over. He agrees with a nod of his head.

"On the house."

She says, as she opens the bottle top.

"So, who is he?"

Maria enquires, with a knowing smile on her face.

"How do you do that?"

Alex asks, because Maria never failed to know when he was having boy troubles.

"I'm a psychic, remember."

She says pouring herself a shot of something into a shot glass.

"Well, this ones complicated."

He says with a sigh.

"Even more complicated than Michael Guerin?"

She says with a raised eyebrow. She grabs his palm, reading his hand.

"Oh, you really like this one."

She says taking his chin in her hand, showing support. Yeah, tell me about it. He thinks as he recalls the dream. I can't stop having sex dreams about the guy. Except this wasn't some guy, this was Kyle Valenti, once best friend, turned bully in high school, to now, sex dreaming fantasy. He thinks in his head, but doesn't say out loud, he was never one to over share, preferred to keep certain things to himself, and this was defiantly one of those things. For the last week, hed had at least one sex dream a night. Which always ended with him waking up ridiculously hard and having to finish himself off in the bathroom, just to relieve some pressure from down below.

"Just message him, set up a date, get that pent up sexual tension out of your system."

She says turning around to the bar to check what stock she needed for the night. It was Friday morning and in a few hours the wild pony would start to come to life for the start of the weekend. Maria was right, and not for the first time either. He was glad they were talking again. It had been months since Michael had stood him up, and Alex wasn't an idiot, he knew exactly where Alex had gone. A part of him knew him and Guerin wouldn't be going back to where they were before. It was when he first saw Maria's chain stuck in Guerin's boot, that he'd realised they were finished.

It had been months, but he finally forgave them and wanted nothing but happiness for them both. He remembers Guerin at the wild pony. A flashback to him and Michael coming to mind.

"Shouldn't a break up involve some sort of pyrotechnics, break some stuff. Really make it feel over."

And then he remembers his reply to Michael, all over again.

"Sometimes the world ends with a whimper, Guerin."

If he's honest with himself, they had been breaking up for a long time coming. And finally after months had past, he felt like they where finally at a place, where they both had moved on.

-x-

It had been a few hours since his conversation with Maria. Three beers down and he finally had the courage. Alex takes a swing of his beer and gets his phone out.

"Meet me at my place today, when you can. Rosa is fine, just gotta talk."

The message read, and it felt like forever that he hadn't gotten a reply. He's walking up to the bar from one of the tables he was sat at, as he goes to place his empty bottle down on top of the bar and get another one, when he hears the phone, he has had in his hand for the last half an hour go off.

"You want another one?"

He hears Maria say, in which he hums in agreement to, but he's only half listening as he reads the message on his phone.

"Meet you after work, I got rounds at the hospital. I'll come as soon as my shift is over."

Something comes washing right over him, and he knows exactly what it is. He was nervous.

-x-


End file.
